Master of the Night
by Darzana
Summary: Ils étaient si fier de leurs ailes, mais qui aurait cru qu'une simple rencontre puisse changer autant leur vie ? La Nightmare réservait toujours des surprises à quiconque osera poser les pieds dans ce milieu...
1. Master of The Night

Ma première fan fiction, désolé pour les fautes s'il en a !

Alors pour commencer je tenais à préciser quelques détails comme le fait que cette histoire se passe autour de Air Gear, des Air Treck mais que se sont les personnages ( surtout l'Akatsuki) de Naruto qui seront les Riders, donc pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas trop le manga Air Gear j'ai essayé au mieux d'expliquer. :)

Si certains points ne sont pas clairs merci de préciser, je répondrai volontiers à vos questions !

Autres détails globales, il y aura aussi des OC mais je ne dirais rien de plus :p

Enjoy !

* * *

Cette nuit-là, le ciel brillait de milles feux, les nombreuses étoiles ornaient fièrement la voûte céleste de leur lumière chaleureuse. Un silence dominait chaque recoins de la ville jusqu'à que des êtres dotés d'ailes parcourent les rues à une vitesse inimaginable, utilisant chaque surface de terrain à leur avantage pour se propulser un peu plus en avant et s'élève par moment dans les airs comme s'il voulait toucher la lune qui rayonnait d'une blancheur si pure. Devenir tel un oiseau libre d'aller ou il voulait, un rêve qui était devenu réel avec l'arrivée des Air Treck. Toutes personnes possèdent une paire de At's vivaient dans un monde différent des gens normaux, la Nightmare était leur aire de jeux non seulement pour s'épanouir mais aussi pour s'imposer dans une certaine hiérarchie. En effet, de nombreuse règles virent le jour maintenant une ligne de conduite pour n'importe qui prétendant être un Stormrider. Plusieurs classes furent créer allant de la lettre A jusqu'à F, la première désignant les membres les plus fort et l'autre catégorie les débutants. Ce système de classification permettait ainsi d'équilibrer les teams pour les Part Wars.

On traduirait cela par une bataille entre équipes pour des emblèmes, des territoires ou encore des reliques de dieu... Toutefois, l'heure n'était pas aux explications car malgré cette pseudo tranquillité qui régnait dans les rues, la réalité en était tout autre car seul ceux qui était mêler à la Nightmare pouvait savoir se qui passait en temps et en heure, les informations de battle et autres circulaient en long et en large sur les sites dédiés aux At's. D'ailleurs à leur actuelle l'une de ses guerres entre équipe faisait rage près d'un parc naturel. Dark Moon vs Akatsuki. Cette rencontre avait poussé beaucoup de curieux à contempler l'événement, cette part wars de Rang A avait été lancé à cause d'envie de la première team à agrandir leur territoire, la seconde se devait de la garder et surtout défendre leur réputation. Apparemment, La Lune Rouge était considère en ce moment comme le groupe le plus puissant composer de plusieurs rois et de membres atteignant le palier de Rang A, chacun d'eux possédait une route différente de celle des autres donnant un ensemble complet et un avantage de combler les points faibles de tous et de tirer au maximum sur les points forts de l'équipe.

Tout d'abord, l'Akatsuki comportait aujourd'hui une dizaine de membres, dont leur chef n'était autre que Pein, un jeune homme de vingt quatre ans à la chevelure en bataille tirant sur un roux clair. Des yeux ambrés démontrant un regard perçant et sérieux. Il possédait par ailleurs une multitude de percing faciale le laissant facilement reconnaissable au sein de la Nightmare, il était présentement considéré comme le King de la Rising Road, comme tout ses prédécesseurs son corps dispose des mécanisme lier à la route des Hauteurs. Pein avait la chance d'avoir eu et toujours comme lieutenant Konan, une femme – l'unique de la team – posée et calme ayant moins d'une année que le meneur de la bande. Ses cheveux était bleu nuit mi-long équipés d'une rose blanche sur le côté droit de sa tête. Elle était également une grande admiratrice en ce qui concernait les modifications corporelles. Actuellement, elle était la Water Queen, ridant sur la route de l'eau. Par la suite, il avait aussi ce beau ténébreux prénommé Itachi, âgé de vingt et un. Ses cheveux sombre était égal à sa road, il était l'actuel King de la Darkness Road, une route qui avait vu le jour ses dernières années. Et pour finir parmi les Rois de cette team, il avait encore Sasori, ridant sur Flame Road. Le reste de l'équipe était des riders de rang A, parmi eux il y avait Tobi, récemment devenu adulte, son comportement se traduit par de l'insouciance pure toutefois sa Road contrastait beaucoup avec son attitude. la Scythe Road était la route qu'il poursuivait, il devenait très sérieux lorsqu'il s'agissait des At's et portait constamment un masque orangé en forme de spirale laissant juste un trou pour son oeil droit. A ses côtés, son compagnon aux cheveux argentés tirés le tout en arrière, il se nommait Hidan et par son caractère sauvage on devinait sa façon de Rider qui était lier à la Bloody Road. Une personne tel que lui était à éviter pour toute jeune femme errant dans les ruelles le soirs, seule Konan n'était pas en proie à ses pulsions d'homme en quête de nouvelle conquête d'une nuit. On comptait aussi dans les membres une petite tête blonde, portant une partie de sa chevelure attachée. Deidara avait comme route celle de Gaia. Zestu, lui était un jeune homme un peu étrange par son physique et par son mental comportant deux personnalités différentes. Il ridait sur la Sonia Road. Cependant il n'était pas le seul à posséder un physique quelques peu originale, Kisame avait une couleur de peau un peu plus bleuté que n'importe quel autre humain. Il avait par ailleurs des tatouages sur les joues ressemblant à des branchies, ses dents étaient légèrement pointues se qui lui avait valu de porter en surnom de « Requin, de l'Akatsuki », il ridait sur Groundswell Road, c'était une route mélangé de la Bloody et de la Lather. Et pour finir le plus âgé de tous Kakuzu, il était en quelque sorte le gérant de l'équipe au niveau des dépenses en matériel et autres sorties en groupe. La Ghost Road composé de la Flame et de la Rising était une route qu'il avait lui même crée.

L'ensemble de cette team était composée de jeune adultes nés dans des familles riches du Japon, par exemple la famille de Sasori était spécialisée dans la fabrication de marionnette de haut qualité tandis que Deidara lui, avait une famille d'artistes créant plusieurs statues en argile de haute valeur. Chacun d'eux pouvait vivre de manière aisée sans se souci de leur avenir au sein de la société toutefois cette vie d'enfant richissime leur déplaisait, il y avait pas la place pour eux d'être reconnu pour ce qu'il était. Leurs parents ne s'intéressèrent guère à leur progéniture, délaissant leur bambin au profit de leur fortune et de leur travail. C'est de là qu'était né cette sensation d'échapper du quotidien et d'enfin devenir quelqu'un de reconnu parmi les autres. C'est dans un accord en commun passé plusieurs années auparavant qu'ils se mirent tous ensemble aux At's. Ils s'envolèrent chaque jour découvrant un nouveau monde avec des règles inconnues par le grand public. Lorsqu'ils comprirent le rôle des différentes classes, il ne s'agissait plus juste de s'enfuir dans la nuit, ils voulaient à présent marqués les mémoires de leur passage... Une ascension correcte dans les rangs se fit, certains avaient même pu obtenir le titre suprême et le présent de dieu, ses fameuse reliques qu'étaient les Régalias, sans elles aucun Stormrider ne pouvait devenir « King » ou « Queen ». Elles représentaient le couronnement final.

Leur emblème de nuage rouge faisait trembler les équipes adverses, car de nos jours l'Akatsuki était jugé comme team forte et sans pitié dans les Part Wars, leurs qualités de rider atteignaient vraiment de hautes performances dues à des heures d'entraînements exécuter de manière fréquente, sans cette volonté de vouloir grimper les classes et d'avoir un minimum de talent, aucun d'eux n'auraient pu parvenir à ce stade.

Mais à l'heure actuelle tout ce ceci n'était point important alors que dix rider s'affrontaient dans la Part War de rang A. Le but était qu'un des membres désigné en tant que Panthère était la seule personne étant capable de capturer le ballon qui flotte dans les airs. Le Decoy lui doit se faire passer pour la panthère car si cette dernière est hors jeu, le match s'arrête aussitôt. Ultimate doit être capable d'affronter la team adverse afin de les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Tandis que le Middle assiste les trois premier et que le Keeper considéré comme le tank de l'équipe. Il doit être capable de bloquer les charge ennemi. Alors que la bataille faisait rage, l'aîné des Uchiwa s'approcha du Leader d'un pas peu sûr de lui, le doute s'était installé en lui et Pein avait pu rapidement remarquer ce comportement peu habituelle de la part du Shadow King, chose qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas et d'un ton dès plus naturel ce fut le roux qui poussa le ténébreux à dévoiler la raison de son inquiétude.

**x **Pourrais-je savoir ce qui te met dans cet état ou tu préfères plutôt rester muet ?

**x **En fait, je ne comprends la composition que tu as utilisé ce soir, on prend d'énorme risque en agissant ainsi. Répondit Itachi d'une voix douce pour que seul Pein puisse entendre sa phrase.

**x **C'est fait exprès, personne ne se douterait que la panthère ça soit Hidan, il est trop imprévisible et préfère se battre et recevoir des coups plutôt que d'aller chercher le ballon. il est parfait dans ce rôle d'acteur, quoique de mieux que tromper le jugement adverse ? Et puis Sasori était tellement rapide qu'ils vont penser que c'est lui après tout il est apte à s'élancer sans prévenir pour chopper à l'insu le ballon. Dit le rouquin sous la même intonation.

**x **Et pour Konan ? Et les deux autres ? Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas aussi agressive que nous autre, elle est parfois à peine trop retenue dans ses coups alors qu'elle porte le rôle d'Ultimate, elle est donc censé ruiner ceux d'en face.

**x **Justement, il faut qu'elle puisse s'améliorer sur ce point parce que sans trop vanter sa road, cette dernière peut devenir très puissance question dégâts, il serait dommage qu'elle ne se rend pas compte du potentiel qu'elle peut encore utiliser. Les roads ne sont pas limité qu'aux simple trick, il n'y a qu'à voir le nombre de road combinée qui ont vu leur jour ses dernières années et puis Zestu est la pour soutenir et Deidara sait très bien comment contrer les assauts. J'avoue que je prend peut-être un risque mais il faut qu'on soit exigeant sur nos capacités c'est ce qui fait la force de notre équipe.

Le Shadow King ne put qu'acquiescer cette dernière remarque, il était vrai qu'il était un grand ferveur des habitudes qui marchait et parfois accepter peu les changements inhabituelles toutefois l'idée d'en demander toujours plus à soi était logique à leur niveau rien ne pouvait être négliger et encore moins les entraînements, si les débutants faisait ceci de façon à progresser, tandis qu'eux en tant que Rider pro exécutait cette tâche que pour maintenir ce haut niveau. Le dernier mouvement se mit en place, telle une flèche Sasori s'élança hors du combat prenant le chemin menant au ballon, suite cela la réaction adverse ne se fit pas prier et l'individu qui était la panthère partie aux trousses du rouquin. Le reste de son équipe trop engager contre Konan qui avait bien compris le but de son rôle. Le piège allait bientôt se refermer.

**x** C'était donc toi la panthère ? Cria le Flame King tout en souriant

Et sans prévenir il se retourna pour faire face à son adversaire débutant les hostilités, s'il le mettait K.O la victoire leur revenait, toutefois l'équipe ne prenait pas le risque en prenant cette option là, ils préfèrent éviter d'avoir voulu jouer au malin sans savoir que leur adversaire avait aussi manigancer ceci en lançant le Decoy et non la panthère derrière Sasori. Même si cela devait dégoutter Hidan de devoir sortir du combat, il était alors partie pour aller chercher le ballon alors que Deidara se mettait entre lui et l'ennemi pour que sa mission soit réussie. Lorsque que sa main pâle attrapa la bonbonne de gaz, l'événement qui mettait la respiration de la foule en haleine prient fin. Les fans hurlèrent leur joie pendant que certains montrèrent leur grande déception. Pein ainsi que ceux qui restait en dehors de la Part War ne purent s'empêcher d'exprimer leur joie de manière un peu plus mature, ce n'était pas dans leur agissement de se mettre à sautiller sur place pour une victoire mais on pouvait lire clairement sur le visage les signes de contentements. Leur façon de fêter cette victoire se résumait à finir la soirée dans une boite huppée du coin, de quoi finir en beauté cette nuit.

Les combattants arrivèrent, fiers de leur travail collectif, leurs muscles pouvaient enfin se relâcher tout comme la pression qu'ils y avaient sur leurs épaules. C'était toujours un soulagement de pouvoir garder ce qui nous appartient. Ils restèrent donc poser sur le toit pendant plusieurs minutes le temps qu'ils puissent récupérer, Pein ne voulait pas forcer la team, il jugeait que cela ne ferait pas bon ménage d'imposer de non moment de détente. Il savait très bien en tant que chef que l'entente de toute l'équipe était aussi primordiale que les compétences des Riders.

**x ** Peiiiiin-Chan ! S'égosilla Tobi d'un air enjoué.

**x** Hmm, oui Tobi ?

**x **Je ne voudrais gâcher ce moment et semer la confusion, mais... je crois que nous avons de nouveaux arrivant dans la Nightmare ! Tobi ne les a jamais vu avant ! Dit-il en désignant à quelques toits de là trois personnes se tenant fièrement sur leur jambe.

L'étrange groupe portait tous le même ensemble de vêtement, s'agissant de combinaison noir recouvrant la totalité de leur corps, même leur main était dissimuler sous des gants aussi sombre que la tenue. Et pour terminé cet effet mystérieux qui tournait autour d'eux, leur visage était masqué sous des casques de motard aux allures peu rassurants. Deux entre eux avaient comme des oreilles de chat et vu leur fini silhouette, il devait s'agir de deux femmes, le dernier était d'une carrure un peu plus démarquer au niveau des membres, conclusion évidente d'un homme musclé sans qu'il est exagéré. Tout les regards de l'Akatsuki se tournèrent dans la direction désigné par Tobi. Le face à face ne dura qu'une trentaine de seconde dans un silence légèrement pesant, jusqu'à les inconnus décidèrent de s'en aller.

Cette brève rencontre aurait pu être oublier, toutefois le destin en décidait autrement et que l'avenir de « La Lune Rouge » serait en quelque sorte lier à ces énigmatiques individus. Qui sont-ils réellement ?


	2. Back Ground

Voici le second chapitre ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Cet échange avait pourtant su attiser la curiosité de certains membres du groupe, d'autres encore ne savait pas comment interpréter cette venue quelque peu étonnante. La vision des trois protagonistes restait encore bien gravé dans leur yeux comme s'ils étaient encore présents sur les lieux.

**x** Putain c'était qui ces merdeux ? J'ai tellement envie de me les faire là ! S'énerva Hidan.

**x **Du calme, pourquoi se mettre dans cet état pour trois inconnus ? À part la tenue qui procure un léger côté de dur à cuire, on sait rien de leurs capacités, c'est peut-être même une classe moyenne dans le pire des cas. Dit Deidara pour rassurer l'assemblée.

**x **Tobi a eu très peur ! Tobi veut partir d'ici et fêter notre victoire !

Cette dernière remarque se révéla comme une conclusion ou tout le monde accepta l'idée d'en profiter ensemble de savourer leur réussite au Para'World, une boite qui restait ouverte toute la nuit, et dont la clientèle touchait la partie de la population qui était assez aisée. Avec les années passées dans ce bar, chacun avait pu connaître un peu mieux le parton ainsi que le reste du staff. Ce n'tait point une relation basée sur l'argent lui-même contrairement à leur parent, les jeunes membres de l'Akatsuki savaient se mêler avec la société en général et puis le chef du club avait également une fille pratiquant de l'At's. Lorsque son père avait appris pour le groupe de Pein, il n'avait pas hésité à demander une aide bienveillante à la surveiller de temps à autre. Il comprenait se désirer de s'envoler mais il était effrayé à l'idée qu'un jour pour des raisons quelconques, un autre rider irait subsister les ailes de son unique progéniture. Cette réclamation avait su toucher toute l'équipe¨, c'était exactement ce genre d'attention qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu, c'est donc naturellement qu'ils acceptèrent sans rien recevoir en retour.

Le lendemain autour de midi, les premiers commencèrent à se lever, marchant dans l'appartement d'un pas non assuré. Ils étaient encore bien engourdi par la veille et ce n'est que par conscience que Kakuzu, Konan, Itachi et Pein se mirent à préparer le petit déjeuner. Ce logement était considéré au début comme simple base lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, à présent la plupart étaient adulte est libre de vivre où il souhaitait tout en étant encore proche de leur famille qu'il le veuille ou non. Sans vraiment se poser de question, tous les membres avaient fini par s'installer ici. Les liens d'entente s'était resserré encore plus même si parfois certaines disputes éclataient à propos de divers sujets. Tous savaient qu'il avait des hauts comme des bas et qu'il faillait occasionnellement tout faire pour apaiser les tensions. Par chance cette journée s'annonçait bien et ce n'est que lorsque les quatre compères finirent d'élaborer le repas que les autres montrèrent le bout de nez, l'odeur alléchante avait de quoi lever n'importe quel flemmard même le plus tenace qu'il soit.

**x **Rhaaa, je sais pas qui a proposé ce cocktail immonde hier soir, mais ce machin m'a assommer, grogna Sasori

**x **C'est pas ma faute si tu ne tiens pas l'alcool aussi, heureusement que Kisame est là pour me tenir compagnie lorsque tous les loques comme vous partent se coucher.

**x **En même temps, commença Zetsu, quelle idée Hidan d'aller sur l'ordinateur à cinq heures trente du matin ?

**x **Franchement en le connaissant on sait déjà quel genre de site, il y a du visité puisque hier soir aucune fille n'a été charmé pas son sex apeal ! Répondit Deidara en riant

**x **D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que cela nous a coûté cher notre petite soirée avec les abus de certains, je ferais les comptes demain pour vérifier tout cela, aujourd'hui c'est repos on est dimanche et je n'ai aucune envie de sortir, même en At's. Demain, c'est boulot, dit Kakuzu d'une voix détachée.

**x **Deidara, appela Kisame, même si hier soir on a peu abusé je me souviens quand même de ce qu'on a fait, on a regardé les informations à propos des derniers événements dans la Nightmare, ça parle même de notre victoire et de... Oh merde ! Hidan ! Tu te rappelle de la vidéo que t'avais dénicher sur une battle qui s'était déroulée un peu plus tôt que la notre ?

L'argenté ne put exprimer sa stupéfaction face au souvenir qu'il lui remontait à la tête, il failli s'étouffer avec son propre verre de jus fruit et sans plus d'explication, il s'éclipsa dans les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre avec hâte qui se trouvait au second étage, laissant tous les autres membres perplexe devant sa course dès plus étrange, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien voir comme images pour se mettre dans un pareil état ? Au bout de quelques minutes le Bloody Rider revint avec son ordinateur portable. Il dégagea les assiettes d'un coup de bras indifférent puis déposa l'appareil électronique sur la table. Il pianota rapidement le clavier, rageant tel un gosse qu'il tapait trop vite et faux. Il devait alors recommencer jusqu'à que son visage s'illumina d'un sourire.

**x **Trouvé !

Sans plus attendre, chacun abandonna sa place pour se placer derrière l'argenté dès que cela fut fait, il démarra l'enregistrement. Cette dernière montrait différents riders s'affrontant dans des cubes, une épreuve qui était consacrée à la classe D, rien de bien affolant lorsque l'on sait leur véritable niveau. Toutefois, les mystérieux rider de hier soir se trouvait effectivement sur la vidéo. Leurs mouvements, défenses et attaques étaient détaillés minutieusement par les membres de l'Akatsuki. La consternation était la seul émotion lisible sur leur visage. Lorsque le visionnage fut terminé, quelques secondes de silence suspendu le temps dans la pièce avant que le rouquin au percing ne coupa cette mauvaise ambiance.

**x **Alors Konan, Itachi ? C'est quoi votre conclusion sur ces trois-là ? Puisque vous êtes les deux mieux placer pour ce qui est de l'analyse de style de rider.

**x **Désolé Pein, mais cette fois on ne pourra rien dire sur eux, c'est comme s'ils n'avaient aucune Road à suivre, débuta le ténébreux.

**x **De plus, on voit qu'ils n'ont pas le rang de D, mais plutôt B voir A, leurs mouvements sont trop bons et maîtriser pour être d'un bas niveau comme celui-là. Ils les ont massacré à trois tout en sachant qu'ils se sont retenus pour ne pas blesser gravement ceux d'en face, continua Konan calmement sans quitter son regard de l'écran.

**x **Et puis, s'ils sont réellement du niveau suggérer par Konan ils devraient alors connaître leur road. Il est extrêmement rare qu'un rider n'ai pas de route à suivre. Alors trois d'un coup ! C'est juste impossible que cela soit une simple coïncidence.

**x **Très bien, bon je propose qu'on laisse cette histoire pour aujourd'hui Kakuzu à raison. Le match de hier soir a été rude malgré notre victoire. La semaine prochaine on enquêtera sur ces trois individus.

**_Pov Hidan_**

**x **Quoi et c'tout ? On rencontre des mecs louches comme pas possible et on se fout pas en mouvement ? Perso, des riders comme ça, sont des proies alléchantes et je vais difficilement les laisser m'échapper de moi et mes crocs !

**x **Ça suffit Hidan, gronda Kakuzu, reste pour une fois tranquille.

C'était donc ça que voyait mon propre coéquipier ? Pourquoi attendre alors qu'il suffisait d'enfiler nos At's et s'élancer à leur poursuite. On était dix membres de l'Akatsuki dont quatre ayant des Regalia et prétendant le titre de Roi et de Reine, c'était quoi le problème maintenant ? Ça me foutait hors de moi ce genre de prévention inutile. Énerver par ce manque de confiance en eux, je me relevais subitement, prenant par la même occasion mon ordinateur portable et m'éloignait dans ma chambre.

Je pris alors la peine de me préparer un tant soit peu même si je savais que j'allais encore glander. Pour débuter, je pris une douche assez froide car j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser, en effet ces silhouettes sombres m'avait hypnotisé, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher à repenser à cet échange de regard, de défi. Je n'avais qu'une envie en ce moment-même, juste chaussé mes At's et m'envoler à leur recherche. Toutefois, le faire en solo me déplaisait fortement, je préférais la compagnie d'un joyeux compère près à me suivre dans mon délire que la jouée mec isolé dans son coin. Je sortais de ma salle de bain calmé par l'effet bien faiseur de l'eau presque gelée, j'avais laissé traîner ma serviette sur mes hanches le temps d'un clic pour s'il y avait des news sur le site officiel des annonces de la Nightmare.

Un bouton rouge attention clignotant de manière constante attirant mon regard sur l'écran, encore du potin croustillant sûrement ou encore une rumeur totalement fausse que les riders semait sur le net. Un long soupir me secoua, je pris le temps de passer un simple t-shirt blanc sans manche et un short noir bordé de rayure vertical rouge sur les côtés. Je fini par prendre place sur mon lit deux places, posant l'appareil sur mes jambes puis pianotait le clavier pour retrouver l'urgente notifications. Dès que j'ouvris la première page, un titre immense annonçait déjà la couleur.

Les légendes sont parmi nous ! L'une d'elle vient de voir le jour !

Je pus esquivé un sourire moqueur puis je continuais ma lecture, lorsque j'eus terminé un fou rire me prit soudainement. J'avais bien raison, il y avait parfois des internautes qui avaient le don de croire en des stupidités et de les mettre par écrit sur des forums sérieux. Chose dès plus étonnantes c'est que certains membres confirmaient le mensonge et l'ébruitait un peu plus loin encore. Enfin ça marche jusqu'au jour ou tout le monde se rend compte de la supercherie de s'être fait avoir. Changeant de page, je visionnais les dernières vidéo des autres équipes, il était toujours très intéressant de noter ses ennemis. Dommage, que je n'étais pas aussi doué qu'Itachi et Konan pour déterminer les moindres détails des Part War.

Abaissant mes yeux sur l'heure qu'il était, je fus stupéfait. Déjà dix heures moins le quart ! Enfin je disais parce que le temps passait vite lorsque je m'occupais, cependant je ne pouvais rester toute la fin de la soirée coincer ici. Sautant du lit, je pris de quoi me rechanger et fila dans une autre chambre. Sans prendre la peine de toquer, j'entrais dans le repère du requin, visiblement trop occuper à son jeu vidéo qu'à ma présence.

**x **Eh, Kisame ! Vient on va faire un tour je m'ennuie à mourir ici. Au pire on ira manger un bout en ville, t'en pense quoi ?

**x **J'en pense que t'as une idée derrière la tête même en sachant ce que Pein nous a averti.

**x **Ouais mais nan, allé vient quoi entre Bloody rider quoi ! Une véritable virée entre mec et puis fait genre que t'es pas intéressé, je vois bien que ton jeu te prend aussi la tête, dis-je en un sourire carnassier car je savais très bien que je touchais une corde sensible sur lequel il ne pourrait démentir.

**x **Tu sais que tu fais chier ? C'est bon j'arrive. On va au restaurant de Sushi dans le quartier de Kiri et si t'as pas le choix puisque c'est toi qui invite !

Si ça lui faisait plaisir, je haussais les épaules puis à deux on sortit en douceur par la fenêtre de ma chambre. J'espérais juste que ceux qui logeaient à côté de ma chambre n'entendait pas notre départ précipiter. Car en effet nous vivons bien dans un bâtiment à six étages, mais notre appartement débutait au troisième, ce qui faisait que le premier palier servait à tous, mais que les deux autres paliers ne possédaient que des chambres pour toute la team ainsi qu'éventuellement des pièces supplémentaires pour nos amis lors de nos after soirée organiser dans le logement. Honnêtement, ce chez soi avait tout pour lui, on avait de quoi pas se plaindre des lieux à part Kakuzu à cause des dépenses trop importantes pour lui. C'était limite s'il n'y avait plus que ça dans son centre d'intérêt voire même plus que les At's en elles-mêmes.

Arriver sur place, je laissais mon ami choisir notre table puis tenu ma promesse lorsqu'il commanda plusieurs assortissements de maki. L'ambiance se faisait plus jovial malgré le fait qu'on était que deux j'aurai très bien pu voir avec d'autre membre de la team, mais la plupart aurait refusé suivant plutôt l'idée de se reposer. Cependant, je n'étais pas un électron statique attendant sagement son ordre, il fallait que je bouge continuellement pour pas que je me sente attristé de constater que l'ennuie serait mon activité du moment. Rien que cette virée entre « bloody rider » avait de quoi changer la donne et puis surtout le repas était tellement excellent que notre humeur était au summum !

Ce n'est qu'à regret que vers vingt trois heures nous quittons le restaurant afin de rentrer, on s'amusait vraiment à discuter de tout et de rien qu'on avait pas vu le temps passer et que si le parton n'était pas venu nous dire qu'ils allaient bientôt fermer, je pense réellement qu'on aurait passé la nuit ici s'en savoir.

**x **Sympa cette sortie, lança Kisame en atterrissant sur le toit d'un bâtiment.

**x **J'avoue qu'on a fait dans la simplicité, mais que c'était agréable, dommage que les autres ne puissent aussi avoir cet état d'esprit je suis sûr...

Une fraction de seconde, c'était le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour en croire ce que mes yeux voyaient, à plusieurs mètres de là, le fameux groupe que je voulais tant revoir s'échapper dans la nuit à travers la ville. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, mes pensées se dispersèrent juste une pulsion me guidait en cet instant et sans comprendre ce que je faisais, je m'étais déjà élancé à leur trousse en hurlant à Kisame de se grouiller de me suivre. Le désir grandissait en moi, un caprice d'enfant trop gâté se réveillait en moi, il me fallait les affronter et sur-le-champ ! Je n'étais plus rationnel, je laissais ma véritable facette de rider se raviver. Pourtant j'avais beau accélérer, j'avais cette sale impression que la distance entre nous ne diminuait pas, la frustration me gagnait jusqu'à que les trois individus plantent leur At's sur un terrain de skater.

**x **C'est mignon tout de même, nous voilà avec un oisillon dans les pattes qui ne cesse de nous suivre, annonça une première fois féminin légèrement amusée.

**x **Qui êtes-vous ? hurlai-je hors de moi n'appréciant pas le ton de sa voix.

**x **Nous ? On n'est personne à qui tu devrais t'intéresser, ni toi, ni ton pote, ni l'Akatsuki. Oublier cette rencontre qui s'est déroulé après votre match, cela vaut mieux pour vous de ne pas vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas.

**x **Ah bon et sinon quoi ? Qui nous empêchera de fouiner là où on veut ? Répondit Kisame le souffle court.

**x **Je me chargerai personnellement de votre cas, vociféra la tête du trio.

Et là, le pur déclic. Son timbre de voix m'avait poussé, déjà que je me retenais de pas leur sauter dessus, ses mots avaient su me décider à agir tel un animal sans conscience. Chacun de mes gestes n'avaient que pour objectif de marquer ce corps de ma road et de lui faire comprendre nos puissances. On ne jouait pas avec nous et encore prétendre de se faire oublier après le mystère qu'ils tournèrent autour d'eux. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais à l'instant avant de me faire emporter dans les ténèbres, attirer dans un monde inconnu... En réalité, je venais de perdre conscience.


End file.
